1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a press-contact type adapter for establishing conductive connection of an electrode of an acoustic output part etc. of a compact communication tool such as a cellular phone, PDA etc., with an electrode of a circuit board etc.
2. Background Art
A cellular phone incorporates various parts such as a microphone etc. A speaker 1 is one example of these. As shown in FIGS. 25 and 26, speaker 1 is given in a button-shaped form or the like, having a pair of speaker electrodes 4 on the flat undersurface along the outer peripheral edge. Each speaker electrode 4 should be electrically connected to a board electrode 6 on an electronic circuit board 5.
It should be mentioned that there are not a few cases where substrate electrodes 6 on electronic circuit board 5 are formed substantially concentrically in order to eliminate directivity and improve assembly performance (see FIG. 27). In this case, speaker 1 as is cannot be connected to board electrodes 6 of electronic circuit board 5. To deal with this, in a conventional configuration, lead wire for pitch conversion, is used to establish connection of speaker electrodes 4 of speaker 4 with board electrodes 6 of electronic circuit board 5.
The speaker 1 of the conventional cellular phone is connected to board electrodes 6 of electronic circuit board 5 in the above mentioned manner. Since use of lead wire entails use of soldering, it is impossible to achieve smooth, simplified and quick connecting work, and also the result lacks reliability and certainty.
The present invention has been devised in view of the above, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a press-contact type adapter which permits smooth, simplified and quick connecting work for establishing conduction of the electrodes at the outer peripheral edge of an electric part with the electrodes of an electrically joined member and which can improve conduction reliability.